


That Escaladed Quickly

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, First Meetings, Literally Only Explicit Rating for the Language, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Meeting celebrities is always exciting. Unless of course they have no idea that their new coworker is in fact a famous rally car racer/stunt driver. Or that he has no idea he will be working with a semi-famous comedian.
Relationships: Adam Ferrara/Tanner Foust
Kudos: 2





	That Escaladed Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So, I really enjoy the US version of Top Gear and it is really because of these three. I've also always liked the chemistry between Adam and Tanner so after a lot of debate and binge watching I decided to give it a shot and write a bit on them. I thought about having a smut one, but thought it would be better to try a little bit of fluff first. I put explicit just in case, cause, well...it's me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The set was a _lot_ bigger than he had expected. Wide eyed, and open mouthed, Adam wonders around the hanger in awe. When his manager said that there was a job available of course he was on board. He had bills to pay after all. Even after he was informed it wasn't going to be his usual gimmick, he was alright with that. And hell, when they told Adam that Top Gear wanted him to be one of the co-hosts to the American version of their show he was ecstatic. But **this** was simply amazing. Enough space to hold over two hundred people, or about thirty cars. Adam swallows a sudden wave of nerves. He performs in front of people all the time. Sort of. However; he's never been filmed _driving_ before. As far as drivers go, he was...decent. Knew a lot about cars. Appreciated cool stunts and classic models. Luxury cars were a soft spot for him. Right next to muscle cars. Yet having this shared with the rest of the world was something new. And he hopes he does well. A one season show wouldn't look that good on his resume. 

"Well hi there!" A sudden southern twang echo's through the hanger. Whirling around, Adam slams his hands into his leather jacket pockets mouth snapping shut. A tall, bearded, kind of chubby looking gentleman was walking his way. Looking every bit like a damn lumber jack. Plaid button up shirt, fitted blue jeans, and well those were converse but still. He was almost a whole head taller than Adam. At five foot eleven, that wasn't _un_ usual. But he tries not to hang around people taller than him. 

"Hey. Good morning." Adam's gruff voice answers politely, taking the hand that was offered. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that it was soft.

"Oh wow! You are strong. Ha-ha." The taller man laughs. Adam smiles quickly, realizing this tall cone head was actually younger than he was. Great. 

"Thanks, um. I'm Adam. Adam Ferrara." He introduces himself. Half hoping the name was recognized.

"Oh! You're that comedian!" Adam brightens up.

"Yeah! You a fan?" He asks shifting his stance a little. The man laughs again.

"Oh gods no!" Adam's face falls, "But my parents went to see your show a few years ago." His-

"Your parents?" 

"Yeah. Oh! I'm Rutledge by the way. Rutledge Wood." Adam nods. He was told the names of the people he was going to work with, and for some reason Rutledge fit the image of this man. "I hope you don't mind me asking but are you from Boston?" Adam tries not to smile, using his serious face.

"Why? Cause I'm Italian that means I'm from Boston?"

" _Italian_? Oh-ho-ho boy. I would not have guess that!" Adam blinks in disbelief. Really? He wouldn't have guessed _Italian_? Good lord who in the **hell** was this guy? 

"Brooklyn. I'm from New York. What about you? Tennessee?" He guesses. Rutledge laughs again making Adam think that this might be a very long day. And the beginning of a very large mistake.

"No man!" Oh Jesus. "I'm from Alabama."

"My condolences." 

"What?"

"Hey where is the other guy?" Adam quickly changes the topic of conversation to save himself from further shoving his foot in his mouth. Some stereotypes were true, and it seems New Yorker's were in fact: rude. 

As if right on cue, there was this absolutely awful, screeching of tires. The noise was almost unbearable. Adam and Rutledge both exclaim in pain, covering their ears turning around. In the middle of a smoke cloud the source of screaming wheels was spotted. A little red Nissan that was mentioned to be used for one of their segments. Doing doughnuts, before racing towards them and drifting into a very loud and highly dangerous looking halt. Adam and Rut leap out of the way terrified. 

"What in the _hell_ is that?!" Rutledge shouts over the engine revving. Adam squints and coughs as the smoke clears a little.

"I have no **fucking** idea!" Although, this _was_ Top Gear. Maybe that was the famous Stig? Blessedly the car finally shuts off.

And a laughing fairy pops out.

Well, not a real fairy. Obviously. But Adam couldn't find a better word to describe the short, happy little man that suddenly appeared before him. His eyes were sparkling in mischievous delight. Hair was light brown and an absolute stylized disaster. And that smile! Adam was actually stunned. Frozen in place at the bright flash of teeth. The laugh lines that outline the most inviting mouth Adam has ever seen. His heart skips a beat at the little sliver of skin that peaks from under the man's shirt. It was weird that Adam was just now realizing the man's laugh was the ringing in his ears. He's never heard anything like that before. Hearing it, Adam couldn't help but smile. Even at the horrified realization that the tiniest view of the man's skin made his cock twitch. 

"Ho. Ly. _Shiit_! Did you guys see that? Oh man, that was fun!" Rutledge chuckles putting his hands on his hips. Adam makes himself laugh along with them as if he wasn't at the beginning of a mental breakdown. 

"You _must_ be Tanner." Rutledge guesses. The shorter man opens his arms, grin still plastered in place. 

"The one and only. Tanner Foust." There was a brief exchange of hands and names. Adam could hear himself mentally start to scream as he struggles to find what is too quick and what was too long for a hand shake. Not to mention the little bastard's palm was smooth and rough all at the same time. Worried that he might start _actually_ screaming Adam scrambles for conversation.

"So, Foust. That was some pretty fancy driving you did there." Adam comments with a nod towards the car. Tanner runs his tongue across his teeth, rubbing his hands together as he turns around and looks. Adam blinks quickly trying to keep his mind straight. Literally apparently. 

"Yeah-ha. I was going to just **walk** on in, but I saw it and I just couldn't resist." Rutledge laughs again. Jarring Adam out of his new found daze. 

"Well, it was _awesome_. What are you like a stunt driver?" Tanner blinks looking between the two of them before scoffing.

"Like? Like a? Do, I mean you two _do_ know who I am right?" Adam curls his lips together, putting his hands back in his pockets. He had already insulted Rutledge. He wanted to at least make it through the rest of the day before he made Tanner hate him. Rut and Adam exchange a look. 

"I mean. We do _now_ that you introduced yourself. But, I mean- you're not like Adam here." Rutledge explains. Adam smiles at him. What a kind hearted, big headed man. Adam raises his eyebrows at Tanner with a nod, trying to keep his eyes on the man's face. It was really too easy to have his eyes trail down and begin to guess if Tanner was a left or right hanger kind of guy.

"Like Adam?" Tanner makes a face looking at him. Adam nods again hoping it looked proud as he shifts his footing as casually as possible.

"Yeah. Adam Ferrara?" Tanner shrugs his hands slipping into his back pockets. "I'm a comedian!" Adam defends trying not to pout. Great. He was nothing but a total stranger. 

"Really? So, you're supposed to be funny?" Tanner asks with a half smile. Adam sputters for a second. What the fuck? What kind of backwards ass insult was that?

"Yes!" Rutledge holds up his hands, keeping Adam from further defending himself and his reputation. 

"Oh-kay guys. Come on. How about this? We know that Adam is a comedian. I myself, am a pace care driver for NASCAR." Tanner and Adam share a look before turning to Rutledge. Now hold on a second. 

"Seriously?" Adam asks with a lean. Rutledge grins proudly. Tanner nods impressed. Adam silently pleads that they focus on that for a moment. 

"Wow. Well, I'm a rally car racer," Or not, "and sometimes I do stunt driving for movies and stuff." He explains with a shrug. Adam isn't a professional person reader. And he certainly doesn't know Tanner very well; but even _he_ could tell that the little bastard was smug about this. Licking his lips Adam studies the way Tanner tucks his head to try and hide his smirk. The way the corners of his mouth tilt up. He could feel himself being drawn in to this little racer. And it was starting to really scare the hell out of him. 

"Like actually movies or like, foreign films that nobody has ever heard of?" Adam hears himself blurt out like a jack-ass. Why? Why was he like this? It was fine on stage but this was real life. People he was going to work with for the foreseeable future! No way in hell did he want to start off on the wrong foot. That would just make his life hell. Arguing with his co-workers wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Only if you have never heard of the Fast and the Furious franchise." Tanner shrugs again a shit eating grin spreading across his face. Adam blinks trying to stop his brain from short circuiting. This was nuts. His was half hard and they've barely exchanged three sentences. 

"Wow." Adam states flatly. Rutledge whistles low. 

" _That_ is impressive." The taller man praises. Tanner mock bows a few times earning a laugh from the other two.

"Thank you. It's nice to be appreciated." Tanner beams at them. Rutledge suddenly turns around motioning to the rest of the set.

"Ok, but how about this _hanger!_ " Adam and Tanner share a shrug before turning to face the stage too.

"Yeah-ha! It's **freaking** huge." Tanner exclaims with a laugh. Aaaand without missing a beat.

"You're damn right it is." Rutledge laughs walking away. Adam glances at Tanner, who gives him a side eyed look. Almost as if trying to figure out if Adam was still talking about the hanger. Or not. If asked, Adam would of course say he was agreeing with Rut. If he asks _himself_? Well, Adam would much rather not think about it. 

"I bet it is." Adam barely caught it. Almost didn't hear Tanner mutter under his breath. But it was enough to stop him dead in his tracks. Slowly he turns around, wide eyed staring at Race Boy holding his breath. The two stay silent for a moment. Just looking at one another. Adam couldn't move. Felt like all the air was just sucked out of his lungs. Tanner tilts his head. Studying Adam. As if trying to see where to go from here. With a half smile, a sign that Adam takes as a decision being made, Tanner steps forward, pats Adam on the shoulder and moves to go catch up with Rutledge.

Adam lets out a shaky breath. He felt shivery. Like he just walked through a cold shower. His hands were clammy and wet. He could feel the color drain from his face and his cheeks grow warm at the same time. His heart flips while his stomach clenches. Adam shakes his head trying to clear his mind. Never in his _life_ has he been interested in a man. Never flirted with one. Never been attracted to one. All women. All the time. Until one, Tanner Foust. Swallowing a lump in his throat Adam turns and traipse on after the other two. No matter what was going on in his head. This show was going to be his life for a while. And he was just going to have to make the best of it. 

Tanner glances over his shoulder catching Adam's eye. He recognizes a man who was in the middle of a sexual crisis. Been the cause of many of them, happily. Grinning he see's the confusion and hope swirling in the older man's gaze. This was going to be one of the funnest jobs he has taken in a while. 

Tanner winks. 


End file.
